Inuyasha: Mixed with Ninja
by GreenTea4062
Summary: After being forced into a different world, Hinata has no choice but to help. (Instead of Higurashi Kagome, Hyūga Hinata is Kikyō's reincarnation) (Inuyasha/Hinata)
1. Unexpected

There were days like this one, where she couldn't help but let her mind wander. It caught her off guard, as the last time it happened was when Neji-niisan had struck her heart with the gentle fist.

Pressing her hand against her side from the hit she had just received, she whimpered at the feel of something foreign inside her body moving. It wasn't really painful, yet it was.

It was that glowing thing again. She knew it was there since who knew how long, as her deceased mother didn't have a clue about it. Using her own Byakugan to check the thing had been useless as it couldn't be seen by Byakugan, yet she could see the round thing glowed pinkish purple with her normal eyes whenever she looked at the mirror.

Mouth in a grim line, she repressed the desire to just snatch the thing away from her body forever and be done with it. But she couldn't. She had promised her mother not to.

"Hinata-sama, don't lose your concentration!"

Leaping away from her cousin, Hinata grimaced as she looked at the ground, "Ye, yes, I understand!" even so, her eyes were unable to look up, so she said glumly, "I'm sorry, Neji-niisan, it's just..."

Neji examined her intensely. In the end he sat down and sighed, "You seem to be distracted, Hinata-sama. Please rest."

"Neji-niisan..." before Naruto-kun came, Neji-niisan wouldn't even talk normally to her. She smiled, thinking about the person she hadn't seen in two years. A half year more, and he would be back from the training trip. She could be patient to thank him again and showering him with gifts... anonymous gifts, of course.

"Ah, that's right, Hinata-sama. Do you know about the recently found abandoned well on our grounds?"

"An abandoned well?" she repeated, not finding anything wrong about it. The Hyūga had several wells across their grounds, as the clan certainly needed it.

"It's... something peculiar, I'd say," Neji stood up, "do you want to see it?"

* * *

"Bones?" Hinata blinked, as she and her cousin saw the inside of the well from a distance.

Neji nodded, "It seems to be buried there for a long time, but to my eyes, it seems that the bones aren't human's..."

Letting her feet carry her to the edge of the well, she deactivated her Byakugan. But soon, she was forced to bite back a scream as something slimy wrapped around her middle and dragged her down the well.

"The Shikon no Tama... You have it, don't you, little girl?"

Hinata froze as her eyes registered the sight before her. The veins around her eyes bulged a little even without activating the Byakugan.

A... woman centipede?

"Ah, my power! I feel it! They're coming back ―"

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but regardless, she had done it without meaning to.

Directing both of her palms to the direction of the strange creature, she did the stance like when she practiced with Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists) with her father.

Instantly, she had blew away the centipede creature to pieces with the weird energy that wasn't chakra, but she knew all along that she had it. Her mother once said it could be possible that someone had sealed her power.

But, wait. If it was sealed after all this time, she shouldn't be able to use it, yet, she just used it...

Hinata drew in a shuddering breath as she climbed up from the well, too wrapped up with her thoughts to use chakra.

What was going on?

She gaped, eyes examining her surroundings.

The well... it was the same. Yet...

Was this some illusion?

Hinata leaned her back against the edge of the well, eyes wide, shivering and utterly confused when she spotted the remaining of that woman centipede, not far from her.

So... not an illusion?

"Naruto-kun..." her lips betrayed her. She had said the name of the person that wouldn't come to save her from whatever just happened to her. Briefly shaking her head after she peered down to the well that brought her to this beautiful place, she jumped up from her sitting position and proceed to just walk around to find... anything.

Too tired after sparring with her father and Neji, she didn't bother to use her Byakugan to know where she was. The feeling of this place was nothing like Konoha... as she, even without her Byakugan, could feel chakra like a beginner sensor. This place had no chakra, at all. The trees, the grasses. Not a slightest bit of chakra.

A bit of walking did make her find something... or someone.

Hinata covered her mouth with both palms.

A boy... a silver-haired boy was pinned to the a tree by an arrow.

That tree, though...

... had a similar energy like chakra.

The seemingly peaceful looking boy, had a similar energy like chakra too, but the feel... it was almost like Naruto-kun's chakra... almost.

Suddenly numb, her hands falling to her sides. Drawing a huge breath to give herself the confidence to be near that boy... in order to get a better looking, Hinata trudged forward.

Only for her to dodge an incoming projectile from behind.

"Wha..." she trailed off, looking at the people that had come out of nowhere, "but, how?" Hinata whispered to herself, frightened.

They all didn't have chakra. How?

Suddenly, she felt all of this was just a bad dream.

 _This has to be a nightmare_ , she reassured herself, _because there's no other explanation._

"Oi, we've found the remaining bones of Mukade-jōrō outside of the well!"

"The centipede yōkai?!"

"You," a man carrying a bow pointed it to her, "are you a yōkai?"

Hinata, naturally, shook her head and bowed. She fidgeted at their stares.

"Did she think she could fool us?! Her eyes aren't human..."

"She can't be serious... a girl in the Inuyasha Forest, especially in the middle of the night?"

Hinata felt her world slipped through her finger the moment the men, with no question asked, started firing arrows at her while screaming;

"Show us your true self, yōkai!"

She just wanted to go home and have a nice, hot bath after training, and this happened. Hinata quickly pinched herself as she dodged the incoming projectiles.

It was no use. She didn't wake up from this bizarre dream.

Was it wrong, that she just wanted to cry instead of figuring what had happened here?

But then, the boy pinned at the tree started talking and there she was, tearing up, half relieved that the boy wasn't dead and half frustrated at this unknown situation.

"What are you doing there, yo, Kikyō?"

"Ki, Kikyō?" she parroted, a rather dumb expression on her pale face. Who was this 'Kikyō'?

"Ah, it's Inuyasha! He's revived!"

"What about it? The woman yōkai just keeps dodging! We're in trouble already, no time to think about that one!"

"Oh, no, someone, run and tell Kaede-sama!"

Hinata chose that time to jump far away into the highest brach of the tree that the silver-haired boy was currently pinned into. Quicky, she performed a camouflage technique.

Inside her mind, she kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' because... well, the men had wasted lots of arrows in order to get her. Lots of money went down the drain because of her.

Her body and mind exhausted, she decided to conceal herself and watch from above the tree.

Just in time to see the supposedly defeated woman-centipede about to lunge at her.

Never in her life did Hinata want to blame someone, but she supposed Neji-niisan was to blame as he had brought her to the well.


	2. Contemplation

His first thought when he reached awareness was;

 _Kikyō's smell._

The sweet smell, so tantalizing and yet so repulsive. It brought a strong resolve in him to be fully awake and start cursing the person that had done this to him, the person that had so brazenly betrayed him like he was some gullible fool.

A pang of sadness resonated in his mind, and he quickly shoved it away, for he had no time to think about that... that...

... he couldn't really say that he hate Kikyō, even if the image of her pointing her arrow at him, _twice,_ was still fresh in his mind.

Damn it. Since when he was this soft?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and the sight of the girl he smelled, greeted him. He was half sure that was Kikyō, half not because Kikyō _always_ wore miko clothes but this girl not. He smirked anyways as he was sure that she failed to seal him, as even though he was still pinned to the Sacred Tree by a mere arrow, he was here wide awake.

He called out to her who was busy avoiding arrows, his voice sounded arrogant even to himself, "What are you doing there, yo, Kikyō?" _Did you fail to seal me?_ _And why is it night already? And Why?! Why, Kikyō? Why did you betray... me?_

"Ki, Kikyō?" the girl faced him yet she impressively kept dodged the arrows the humans threw at her.

The moment the strangely clothed Kikyō turned her eyes to him, his body grew rigid and he couldn't form any words.

That's not Kikyō. Definitely not, as Kikyō's eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and that girl... she had a strange pair of eyes. Pupiless, and the color were white with a tinge of lavender, oddly enchanting to his eyes.

For sure, he had never seen a human with that eyes. What was she, a hanyō? But to his sense of smell, she smelled utterly _human and so like Kikyō._

Inuyasha let out a small whine, unconsciously, when the girl jumped high to hide from sight, a movement he wasn't sure a human could do, but he was... quite sure she was human.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he assumed that girl pulled away because she didn't want to make the men accidentally hit him instead of her. Or because she was tired of dodging the harmless projectiles?

"Look out!"

The not-Kikyō girl screamed from above him, and he instinctively, snarled at the urgency in her voice. The girl, she warned the men from danger, even if they were hostile towards her?

Typical humans.

"Keh," he sighed in boredom when his eyes spotted it.

There, a few ri away, was the incomplete form of the Mukade-jōrō.

What was going on here, he didn't really care, he just wanted to tear Kikyō apart for her betrayal and hopefully the Shikon no Tama was still in her disposal for him to take to become a yōkai.

Yeah. That was it. He didn't really care.


	3. Look Out

Hinata gripped her fists tight, eyes brimming with worry at the sight of that centipede reforming its body.

She was sure she could handle that creature, but the men below were not ninja. They were civilians, with no chakra in their non-existent chakra system, as her newly activated Byakugan told her so.

Instinct took over and she told the men below, "Look out!"

The men, instead of looking to the real danger behind them, looked up and found her perched on the tree above them.

"There she is!" one of the men yelled, pointing his arrow at her.

"Her eyes! Look at them! They've changed... there are veins around her eyes!"

One of them looked at her and with contempt, stated, "She's clearly not human."

Hinata frowned, _Not human? They sound like they have never seen Byakugan. Well, this is not the time to mull over that. Worry about that later._

"Don't waste your arrows on me!" Hinata warned, sweats appeared on her forehead as the centipede creature grinned at her with hunger, her Byakugan couldn't pinpoint on where to hit the creature because there was no chakra system in that creature's body.

"What did she say?"

"Why?"

"Just ― look behind you!"

The men abide her warning, just in time to see the centipede recovered and flying to her, not minding about the men in the way.

The men screamed, as the centipede knocked them all to the ground, some flying a few meters away.

The centipede, clad in nothing, as its chest was bare, faced her and said, "Shikon no Tama! Give it to me, girl! Give it!" and then, it lunged.

Sending chakra to her feet, Hinata landed to the ground below and quickly she ran away as the centipede, with incredible speed, following her movement.

Unknowingly, she ran to the direction of the one who called her Kikyō earlier.

 _What is it about Shikon no Tama? I don't know anything about that, why would I have it?_ Hinata thought as her eyes met the silver haired boy's who was pinned to the tree, and after seeing his appearance clearly, she immediately digressed, _Whoa, are those dog ears on his head? Those look real. Somehow, I want to touch them..._

"You have Shikon no Tama...?" the boy asked loudly, eyes narrowing at her running form.

Looking behind her with Byakugan just to see if the centipede still there following after her, Hinata stated quite desperately, "I don't know what Shikon no Tama is!"

She didn't know if she could defeat the creature behind her with chakra, because well, it didn't have chakra.

Hinata knew she had to resort to paper bombs or the power she suddenly had earlier, but she didn't want to accidentally injure the unconscious men and the silver haired boy.

She had to lure the creature away from this place.

Hinata pressed her lips together as she send a burst of chakra to her feet, intent to defeat the centipede creature once and for all.


	4. Determination

Still running, her hand went to her pouch. Quickly, Hinata attached two paper bombs for good measures and threw it to the creature behind her.

Hoping it had done damage to the creature, Hinata stopped, a few meters away, to observe.

Once the smoke from the bombs cleared, Hinata breathed out in dismay as the creature wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"Shikon no Tama! Ah, the power it gives just being this near!" the creature cackled and instead of just attacking right ahead, it waited for her to move.

Face to face with the creature that had insisted on her giving the Shikon no Tama and whatnot, Hinata balled her fists as she tried to pull the power that had disintegrated the creature.

She pulled the power forward and directed it to her fists. Her Byakugan still active, she repeatedly danced away from the centipede's attacks.

But, she was too focused to draw her power out that she didn't see this coming sooner.

"Shikon no Tama!"

Gritting her teeth, Hinata knew what was about to come. Before, she didn't expect for the centipede to circle her around, now, her Byakugan made her know that and she knew she couldn't avoid it.

"Mine!" the creature bellowed as its limb flashed forward, and jabbed her side and pulled something out of her side.

When it expectedly struck her side, she bit her tongue and her Byakugan pulsed as her chakra concentrated on the newly made wound on her side.

Hinata stood there, eyes wide, too into the fact that she somehow had let this happen to feel the pain. She hadn't known that a creature like this exist in the first place, and now that she just knew about this, she had to fight or risk losing her life.

If only she knew if this creature had a weakness. Her Jūken (Gentle Fist) wouldn't work against this creature, and that was a great deal for a Hyūga like her.

Sighing despite the pain, Hinata knew there was one thing that she knew for sure.

The bloodied round thing that glowed pink that just had came out of her. If it was the 'Shikon no Tama' that this creature wanted so much, she had to prevent the creature from ever having this Shikon no Tama.

Eyes brimming with determination, she paid her wound no mind as she burst forward, her feet sending her close to the creature that was about to devour the glowing jewel.

 _Please work,_ Hinata voiced in her mind, eyes wary but full of hope as she thrusted her hands forward. And with a cry, she touched, or rather punched, the woman-centipede's body with her glowing fists.

"No!" the creature howled, and Hinata didn't stop, she kept her power flowing and directing them outwards via her palms, imagining the power like a stream of pinkish purple river.

Soon, the creature was once again, a pile of bones.

But she couldn't let her guard down just yet. This creature could regenerate, and she didn't want that to happen again.

Closing her eyes, Hinata gathered her resolve. First, she needed to secure the 'Shikon no Tama'. And... seal the remains of this creature away.

Her hands went to her pouch, and from there, she drew a sealing scroll.


	5. Free

"Oi, where is the Mukade-jōrō?"

Hinata stopped in front of the dog-eared, long silver haired boy. After sealing the remains of the creature and securing the glowing jewel, which now was in her trousers' pocket, she went back to the place where the unknown men had attacked her.

"I... defeated it," Hinata said hesitantly, eyes meeting the boy's golden ones. She looked around with her Byakugan, "The men, they've retreated?" she tried to find them, knowing that some of them were injured, but decided not to after hearing Inuyasha's answer.

"Keh, they went after you, woman."

"Oh," she nodded her head in understanding, eyes still meeting his, "Why are you like that, if you don't mind me asking?" she inquired. Hinata knew she had to tread carefully, in case this not-human boy was hostile like the centipede creature she had just sealed.

The corner of the boy's twitched and he growled loudly.

"It's obvious!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?" Hinata blinked, taken aback.

"I'm sealed by this arrow!" he stated, mouth pulled into a snarl. His head turned to the side, he asked, "So, woman, why are your eyes like that? Are you blind?"

Not paying his words attention, Hinata hummed and examined the arrow with the Byakugan.

"Do you mind if I pull the arrow?" she asked, eyes went from looking directly at his eyes to the arrow that bound him. For some reason, she felt that she could pull this arrow and free him.

The boy gaped at her and he quickly asked her back, "Y-you can do that?" he eyed her carefully, "Are you a miko...? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course you are. Kikyō or not you had to be one," he grumbled, eyebrows twitching in, what Hinata assumed, distaste.

"Can I?" Hinata stepped forward, hands about to reach the arrow.

"... if you can," the boy harrumphed.

And then she tried to pull the arrow with all her might.

A few seconds in, and... it wouldn't budge, even for a little.

Inuyasha threw a disappointed glance at her, his ears twitching.

"Huh..." Hinata stared at her palms and quickly thought that in order to take this arrow away, she had to channel the pinkish purple power to her hand.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the power inside her that was not chakra.

* * *

"I'm Hinata," she offered her hand to him as she introduced herself, forgoing her clan name as she was in unknown territory, "Can I know your name?"

"Huh," the boy blinked, staring at his own chest in amazement and disbelief, but nonetheless answered and taking her offered hand, "it's... Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha... ah, it's nice to meet you, Inuyasha-kun," she softly smiled at him.

"Don't use any honorifics with my name. Sounds weird coming from you."

"What about 'Inuyasha-sama'...?" she timidly asked, fingering the jewel inside her pocket.

"Oi, how hard is it to just call me Inuyasha? And for your information, I'm not human, so don't use those human terms with me."

"Um, well..." Hinata blushed, eyes on the ground. She had never called someone on the opposite sex without honorifics.

It wasn't... polite. It wasn't right, because she was taught as a heiress that she should be polite anytime, anywhere. Hence, why she was troubled by his demand, even if she wanted to comply, because she did agree with him that his name sounded weird with a honorific attached to it.

But she didn't even call Naruto-kun, the one she had a crush on for ages and the one she wanted to be close with, without a honorific. Even her teammates, both very close to her since her childhood, she always called with honorifics. By the time she was three years old, it was already ingrained in her to just attach honorifics to everyone except her own little sister, Hanabi.

"You're too quiet," Inuyasha sent a curious glance at her.

Bowing her head down, she murmured softly, "I'm always quiet." Yeah, she always was. Unless she really wanted to talk, she would be silent. Maybe because of that people thought she was shy... yeah, she was, but she wasn't extremely so.

"Keh, you're probably thinking too much with your mouth shut like that."

She winced. Bulls-eye.

"So... you have the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha eyed her, eyes darkening just a tad bit.

Hinata took a step back from him, and asked him, "You... you want it, too?"

She was prepared if Inuyasha decided to fight her for the jewel, after all, she had the power to defeat him.

Although her power had manifested now, Hinata felt like it was restricted by something. She wasn't sure by what, but she felt it. Her mother had once said that, it was like her power was sealed. It manifested now only because she needed it. And well, she had forced for it to come to defeat the creature and pulled the arrow from Inuyasha's chest just now.

This power sure was strange, as it could seal someone with just an arrow to the chest...

After this was over, Hinata needed to know just what had restricted her power that she could only use it when she extremely needed it. She just had to, as something told her that she will soon needed this not-chakra, pinkish purple power at its full strength.

"Heh, so you have it. And... of course I want it, wench," Inuyasha uttered with a smirk on his face, "What? You think you can stop me?"

Hinata did the Gentle Fist stance, though she didn't activate the Byakugan. She eyed him carefully and inquired, "What will you do with it?"

"... what will I do with the jewel? Woman, it's my own damn business! Just give it to me!" the boy leaped at her with his claws in front of him, and Hinata flipped back a few times, her flexibility showing, "Heh, not bad."

Hinata frowned at him, "Please... I don't want to fight. And I think you're not a bad person..." she trailed off when there was a shout behind her, interrupting her and Inuyasha from fighting.

"It's the Shikon no Tama...! And Inuyasha is really revived..."

Looking behind her, it was an old woman wearing the red and white miko kimono.

"The heck...?" Inuyasha looked to the old woman as well.

* * *

"Quick, before he gets away with the jewel! Say the word!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Hinata eyed the old woman dubiously, she didn't understand what she was saying. This old woman had came out of nowhere and introduced herself as a miko named Kaede.

When she was distracted by the old woman's sudden appearance, Inuyasha jumped at her and in a flash, fished out the jewel out of her pocket and ran. Seemed like he didn't want to harm her, even if he wanted the jewel.

 _But that doesn't mean he was a good guy,_ Hinata reminded herself.

Kaede frowned at her after saying chants to a prayer beads that suddenly flew to Inuyasha ― who was running away from them.

"Child, he mustn't have the jewel! Say the command word that come to your mind, it will subdue him!"

"Eh..." Hinata fiddled the hem of her jacket, not sure but she did get the feeling that nothing good will come if Inuyasha get away with the Shikon no Tama that had came from inside her.

She could just run and stop him, but... well, she didn't want to hurt or fight him, so, she decided to follow the old woman's words.

Eyes focusing thoroughly at his grinning, triumphant form, she couldn't help but eyeing his unusual features.

His ears.

Seeing his dog ears, they reminded her of her teammate's, Kiba-kun, partner dog Akamaru.

She, being around her dog-like teammate, made her knew dog commands like Osuwari (sit), Ote (hand), and...

As she didn't want him to get away, Hinata took a deep breath. She uttered at him, oddly with a firm tone;

"Oide." _Come._

For a second, she thought what Kaede-obaasan had said was a fluke. But when Inuyasha started to fly towards her at a rapid pace, and soon hit the ground in front of her... well, to say it was amazing was an understatement.

The command word she had chosen, 'Oide', literally made him come to her, and being forcefully dropped to the ground right in front of her, painfully so as he hit the ground with his face down.

The command was like a punishment for a misbehavior conduct, as it brought Inuyasha to her but immediately forced him to hit the ground rather painfully once he arrived in front of her.

Grimacing, Hinata looked to Kaede-obaasan, "Is he alright?" she asked, brows furrowed, but she didn't wait for the old miko to answer as she crouched down to check if Inuyasha was alright.

Kaede smiled, eyeing Hinata intensely. She commented lightly, "Impressive." _She's... Kikyō-oneesama's reincarnation for sure._ _There's no doubt about it._

"That hurts!" Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his throbbing nose.

Knowing that it was her that had hurt him, intentional or not, made her jittery. Hinata was horrified that she had this power over a stranger that she, without thinking, grasped Inuyasha's hand, the one which was holding the jewel.

"I, I'm sorry!" head bowed, Hinata shut her eyes tightly, her cheeks red, "I didn't mean to...!"

Open-mouthed, he scowled at her, "I-it's not your fault. You're just following this stupid old woman's words..." Inuyasha stared at his hand which Hinata had grasped. Shaking his head, he looked up to meet Kaede's eyes.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kaede smiled wryly at him.

"Oi, what is this, Bābā?" Inuyasha addressed the old woman garbed with miko clothes. While glaring at her, he kept trying to take off the prayer beads with his free hand, "Kahh, it won't come off!"

"Well, it was made to subdue you, of course it wouldn't come off with your own power."

"Just what the fuck did you do to me, you shit for nothing old bat?!"

Hinata winced, utterly shocked for this boy was even more impolite than Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun combined.

Deciding to not judge him by his... attitude, she checked his looks.

His appearance made her assume that he was about fifteen, the same age as her, but once she looked at his eyes... to her, his golden eyes glowed with the shine that pointed that he was older than fifteen. His long silver hair was exotic, as it was a rare sight for her. Sure, there were a few silver haired people in Konoha, but their hair weren't as long as Inuyasha's.

Hinata's cheeks grew beet red, recognizing that she had grasped this person's hand... in order to take the jewel from him. That's it.

But, with him close in her proximity, she suddenly thought that he was... rather attractive to her eyes.

Kaede decided to answer after hearing Inuyasha's rant about old miko and whatnot, "It's Kotodama no Nenju (Power of Words Prayer Beads), woven with Kikyō-oneesama's spiritual power."

"Kikyō? She... made this...?"

Dropping Inuyasha's hand, Hinata let out a sigh. She had the feeling that tonight would be a long night... for sure.

* * *

 **Oide: means 'come'. It is used to animals, particularly, dogs or cats.**

 **How to pronounce it: O-i-de. The 'o' is like the 'o' from 'mom', the 'i' is like the 'i' in 'sit', the 'de' is like the 'de' in 'demi (Demi Lovato). I'm quite proficient in Japanese, so I like it when a foreigner pronounces Japanese word correctly lol.**

 **I think this word suited Hinata's personality better than Osuwari, as I can't see her force someone to do something, unlike Kagome who is head-strong, hot-tempered, and stubborn to a fault (I'm just stating the truth, and I like Kagome, I'm not insulting her or anything). Their (Hinata and Kagome) personalities are different, so they wouldn't be choosing the same word, right?**

 **As 'oide' is not an absolute command like 'sit!' (Osuwari), Hinata chooses this. But well, it is different than Kagome's Osuwari command, as the word 'oide' uttered by Hinata, makes the prayer beads force Inuyasha to come to her, so I think this command word is worse than Osuwari lol.**


	6. Different

"Kikyō... keh, if this wench is Kikyō's reincarnation, that means Kikyō's dead?"

"Oh, you're worried about my sister, Inuyasha?"

"No! Feh, actually, I'm _really_ glad she's dead."

Hinata looked at Inuyasha who was busy stuffing rice to his mouth after saying that. Eyebrows furrowing, she chose to ignore his agitated aura. Clearly, he was lying through his teeth and that made himself uncomfortable.

And even if she didn't really intent to, his words also made her glancing on and off at him. This Kikyō that Kaede-obaasan said was her prereincarnation... just who was she to Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha, slow down, the food's not going to disappear," Kaede said, her eyes on Hinata, "And, Bones-Eater well? Child, just where are you from?" she almost dropped her chopsticks when earlier, Hinata told where she had came from. But judging from her foreign looking appearance, what was her stating that she was human but having peculiar eyes and dark blue hair, it seemed that she was from a different country, or a different world.

"I came from a village named Konohagakure..." Hinata trailed off, eyes trained on the nabe pot in front of her. Kaede-obaasan sure could cook. She had to know the recipe to cook this for... for Hanabi.

"What a lame name," Inuyasha grunted, slowing down from shoving food to his mouth.

Hinata chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to correct him that her village's name was perfectly okay. To distract herself, she scooped some rice to her mouth with chopsticks and savored the light flavor of the cooked rice by chewing it slowly.

"I've never heard about a village with that name," Kaede uttered, her eyes wary, considering the notion that Hinata was a spy from a different country that the men in her village assumed.

"This wench's not lying," Inuyasha stated, eyes hard like he really known that she wasn't. Hinata sent a small smile towards him, grateful that he believed her and that he wasn't intent on having the Shikon no Tama... well, for now, anyway.

"So, where are you from, child?" Kaede asked, wrinkles on her face showing more as she ate.

"Um, I think I'm from another world," Hinata began after pausing from eating her meal, "because from where I came from, chakra is everywhere..."

"Chakra?" Inuyasha tilted his head, "What's that?"

"It's a Buddhism term for the various focal points in living beings for meditation practices," Kaede explained before addressed the young girl in front of her, "but it seems the term 'chakra' for you has a different meaning, Hinata."

"Yes. Well... I'll show you," Hinata breathed in, placed her bowl on the ground. Intent to show her chakra, she stood up. Usually, chakra is invisible, but it could be visible if she used... "Jūho Sōshiken," she did the stance for the technique and from her palms, twin blue lions made of chakra emerged, "This... this is chakra," she announced, grimaced for a little when she felt the wound at her side throbbing.

"What?!" abruptly, Inuyasha jumped up, "That's...!" His eyes bulged at the sight. That energy she had displayed, he was sure he had never felt it before.

"It's not a spiritual power nor the yōki that all yōkai possess..." Kaede choked out before she smiled, "Tell me more about your world, Hinata."

* * *

 **I'm not sure about continuing, because Inuyasha is new to me. I'm afraid of making too many mistakes about Inuyasha. Actually, I only know Inuyasha since this January because I'm curious about it (the fanfics are really good!). But then... I had to write this fic because the words just won't leave me alone. x.x**


End file.
